Summer Air
by Loudpeltwarrior
Summary: Zendra and Archer suddenly find themselves standing in the middle of their village's ruins. They must travel through ancient lands and tough terrain to save their friends before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

I headed down the huge hill blocking my cabin from the rest of humanity. Well, not exactly. My cabin _was_ behind a huge hill, but it wasn't necessarily blocking me from the rest of humanity. My village was on the other side of the hill, which made it pretty hard to get there.

The water inside the bucket I was holding sloshed around. It kept attempting to spill over the edge and get at my shoes... But it never succeeded, thankfully. The water was for my village. I was closest to the well in the center of the forest, so of course I was the one who had to get the water.

As I walked down the hill, I couldn't help thinking about my official ceremony coming up in a day or two. I was finally fifteen! Every Elemental looks forward to the year they turn fifteen. That's the year we are accepted as an official Elemental. Too tell the truth, I was bursting with new found enthusiasm about the whole thing. I used to loath the thought of it... But now, it was different.

I, of course, was none other then a electricity Elemental. My electrical powers were already setting in. All I could do so far is turn off a light. But hey, at least that's something.

One other person was joining me in the ceremony. This dude named Archer. Air Elemental, I suspect. With a name like Archer, it's hard to be anything else.

I was almost to the water house now. I could see it a couple blocks down. I sighed. God I hated this part. I couldn't wait for the ceremony, I just couldn't wait.

* * *

"-Do you Zendra, accept the role of an Elemental." Norman, our Village Master, asked me. My heart beat faster then it ever had before.

"I-I accept."

"Welcome." Norman threw his hands in the air, signaling for applause.

Claps broke out all around me. For the first time ever, I actually felt proud.

The same thing happened for Archer, and the celebration began.

* * *

The ballroom looked absolutely extravagant. The people and things around me took my breath away.

My bottom of my dress made a pleasing sound as it scraped the ground. I made my way towards the balcony, sighing as I went. Nobody had even congratulated me yet. They all just loved Archer. A swarm of people had gathered around him, laughing and partying like he was just the awesomest person ever.

I leaned over the balcony's edge. My arms rested gently on the concrete banister. The summer air felt great against my chilled face.

"Congrats."

I jumped. "Oh, um, thanks." I smiled as I saw who it was. Archer himself was standing there in front of me. "Ditto."

He smiled. "You look nice."

I suddenly felt very self conscience. "Thank you." I blushed. "You look rather handsome yourself."

Laughing, his smile widened. He joined me by the balcony edge, his shoulder touching mine as he leaned.

"It's beautiful out." He murmured.

I nodded. "Very."

He glanced at me.

Moonlight lit up his face. I blinked repeatedly as I looked at him... I had never seen his features so close up before. He was handsome. Like... really handsome. Soft green eyes... light brown hair. Oh God.

A sly smile crept onto his face. "You okay?"

I snapped back into reality, still blinking hard. "Oh, uh, yeah! I'm fine. Totally fine." I smiled right back.

"So, you're an electricity, eh?"

"Correct... Air?"

"How could I be anything else?" Archer chuckled.

I couldn't help smirking.

"Something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no." I giggled. "Just... Air... Archer... Archery..." I laughed at my own lame words.

"Riiiiiiiight..." He got one of those expressions on his face that said 'God, what a weirdo'.

I straightened myself, quickly running my hands over the wrinkles in my dress. "Can't wait for training." I muttered quietly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm heading up to Zuni Mountain tomorrow."

"Ugh, really?" I rolled my eyes in frustration. "Apparently I'm going to the 'fortress', or whatever."

He laughed. "That's not too bad... They have great weapon training."

"You think so?" I smiled. "I just hope I won't have to use those bamboo poles."

Chuckling, he nodded in agreement. "Let's all hope."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the stone path towards the 'fortress'. I had no idea what they called it the 'fortress'... Because it didn't look anything like a fortress. It was basically a sanctuary with some fancy weapons.

I crossed my arms in disgust as I entered. Bamboo poles. Everywhere. "Ugh." I grumbled under my breath and sat down on one of the benches... Also made of bamboo.

"Ah! Zendra!"

I looked up. A stout looking man was walking briskly towards me. He was almost sprinting. "Um, hi."

"I must introduce myself! I am Sir Whethersworth." The man grinned.

"_Whethersworth?_" I blurted on impulse. "Um, excuse me. I'm Zendra."

"I know who you are." Whethersworth's happy mood slipped away.

"Uh... Sorry?"

He scowled and said nothing.

"Grab a pole." His tone was slightly less cold.

I did as I was told, taking one of the bamboo sticks off the ground.

"Twirl it."

I blinked at him. "I... I can't."

"Yes you can! Like this." He picked up a pole and twirled it between his fingers.

My eyes widened. "Oh... No, sir. I can't."

He glared at me. "Yes. You. Can. NOW DO IT."

"O-okay." I did a quick clumsy twirling thing. It slipped out of my fingers in the first couple seconds.

"Hmph. You could use work."

_Oh, you noticed? _I rolled my eyes as he turned around.

"Like... This." He turned and did the twirling thing again, only slower. "Now do it fifty times and call for me." He whirled around and stalked off.

"Oh, great." I growled and began my twirling exercises, or whatever.

What seemed like forever was only an hour. I had done 25 without messing up. Another hour went by and I had finally finished.

"Sir!" I yelled.

Whethersworth was there in seconds. "Took you long enough." He grumbled and picked up a pole.

I groaned. "More-" I was cut off as Whethersworth came at me with the pole, using it as a sword.

I somehow managed to dodge his first slash and back up. "Woah, dude!" I ducked. "This is-AHHH!" I ran to the other side of the room. He was now chasing me with it.

"FIGHT!" He roared.

"Um, right. I could fight, but I might get killed in the process." I yelled back at him and kept running.

He stopped. I could never describe the look on his face. It was... Like a mixture of laughter and pure disbelief.

"Get killed?" He spluttered, laughing. "It's a bamboo pole! The worst damage I could do is give you a couple bruises. Now, come on. Fight."

I didn't like the whole thing... But I obeyed.

He came at me again, this time using the pole as a jousting stick.

I slapped my bamboo rod against his and made an offensive move. I threw the pole at his face.

Yeah... That probably wasn't the smartest move... But there were poles all around!

He caught the pole and lunged.

I scrambled at grab another stick, only to get shoved into a wall.

"Oof." I groaned and sat up.

"Never throw your weapon." He said.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath and got up.

I stumbled down the same path I had walked to the fortress on. I was sore, bruised, and tired. It was bad enough I had to walk all the way to my cabin.

I entered the village about thirty minutes later. Nothing had changed, really. I glanced down at the big oak at the base of the hill I had to walk up.

People had gathered around a person and were listening to him talk. I already knew who it as. It was always him.

I began my walk up the hill, dreading it the whole way. I was about halfway up when I felt a presence beside me.

I glanced to my side. Great. He was walking with me now. He did enough at the celebration, he didn't have to walk up the hill with me.

"How was the fortress?" Archer asked.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Bamboo poles?"

"More then I'd like to see in my lifetime."

He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"The dude's name is Whethersworth." I said. "He's like... Pudgy. But he can really do some damage."

"Yeah, I heard." He smiled.

I smiled slightly.

We walked all the way over the hill and down to my cabin.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said, turning to him. "How was Zuni?"

"Beautiful." Archer grinned. "I'll tell you more about it tomorrow."

"You better." I smiled and headed into my cabin, falling asleep as soon as I hit the mattress.


End file.
